rctfandomcom-20200223-history
Sprightly Park
Overview This elderly park has many historical rides but is badly in debt. This park is similar to Crumbly Wood for the fact that all the rides are really old, except the rides in Sprightly Park are older with age ranging from 23-42 years old, with one ride you're not allowed to remove. You also have a very high initial loan ($250.000!) so lots of cash will be lost through loan interest. There is available land at the back of the park, but it costs $80 per square and adding the fact that you've got to deal with a fairly high loan interests as well, so it's not recommended. Pre-Built Rides: *'Boat Hire 1' (Boat Hire) :Age: 23y old *'Cycle Railway 1' (Cycle Railway) :Age: 42 years old :Excitement Rating: 2.73 (Medium) :Intensity Rating: 0.78 (Low) :Nausea Rating: 0.01 (Low) :Maximum Speed: 6kmh :Average Speed: 3kmh :Ride Time: 1min:39secs :Ride Length: 162m *'Cycle Railway 2' (Cycle Railway) :Age: 42 years old :Excitement Rating: 2.88 (medium) :Intensity Rating: 0.28 (low) :Nausea Rating: 0.01 (Low) :Maximum Speed: 6kmh :Average Speed: 3kmh :Ride Time: 1min:57secs :Ride Length: 191m *'Ferris Wheel 1' (Ferris Wheel) :Age: 42 years old *'Halitosis' (Virginia Reel) :Age: 36 years old :Excitement Rating: 6.38 (High) :Intensity Rating: 5.34 (High) :Nausea Rating: 5.87 (High) :Maximum Speed: 38kmh :Average Speed: 19kmh :Ride Time: 51secs :Ride Length: 379m :Max. Positive Vertical G's: 2.02g :Max. Negative Vertical G's: 0.10g :Max. Lateral G's: 2.06g :Drops: 7 :Highest Drop Height: 2m *'Haunted House 1' (Haunted House) :Age: 32 years old *'Haunted Train' (Ghost Train) :Age: 35 years old :Excitement Rating: 4.15 (Medium) :Intensity Rating: 0.48 (Low) :Nausea Rating: 0.24 (Low) :Maximum Speed: 37kmh :Average Speed: 9kmh :Ride Time: 1min:32secs :Ride Length: 352m :Max. Positive Vertical G's: 1.99g :Max. Negative Vertical G's: 0.41g :Max. Lateral G's: 1.31g :Drops: 4 :Highest Drop Height: 4m *'Merry-Go-Round 1' (Merry-Go-Round) :Age: 40 years old *'Miniature Railway 1' (Miniature Railway) :Age: 40 years old :Excitement Rating: 4.80 (Medium) :Intensity Rating: 0.30 (Low) :Nausea Rating: 0.10 (Low) :Maximum Speed: 30kmh :Average Speed: 12kmh :Ride Time: 1min:45secs / 1min:30secs :Ride Length: 380m / 539m *'Shooting Starr' (Wooden Side-Friction Roller Coaster) :Age: 39 years old :Excitement Rating: 5.20 (High) :Intensity Rating: 5.83 (High) :Nausea Rating: 3.43 (Medium) :Maximum Speed: 43kmh :Average Speed: 19kmh :Ride Time: 1min:15secs :Ride Length: 558m :Max. Positive Vertical G's: 2.13g :Max. Negative Vertical G's: 0.14g :Max. Lateral G's: 1.30g :Drops: 11 :Highest Drop Height: 5m *'Slide 1' (Spiral Slide) :Age: 38 years old *'Twist 1' (Twist) :Age: 28 years old Pre-built Shops/stalls *'Fries Stall 1' (Chip Shop) *'Bathroom 1' (Toilets) Objective To have at least 1,500 guests at the end of October, Year 3, with a park rating of at least 600. Scenario Guide The first thing you should do is replace some of the rides in the park, it's easy to do with the flat rides, but not so much for the tracked rides (remember that you can't demolish Halitosis). Once you've done all that, start charging a money for the rides to get some money rolling in. Next, place a few food stalls, drink stalls and bathrooms throughout the park as there's only one food stall and one bathroom (don't forget to build a few information kiosks as well). Available Rides Transport Rides *Miniature Railroad Gentle Rides Roller Coasters *Wooden Side-Friction Roller Coaster *Virginia Reel Thrill Rides *Scrambled Eggs/Twist Water Rides *Boat Hire Shops & Stalls Researched Rides Transport Rides Gentle Rides Roller Coasters Thrill Rides Water Rides Shops & Stalls Available Scenery Researched Scenery Other Notes The Origin of the names in this park is quite random, as the Virginia reel you cannot destroy is named halitosis, and halitosis is a bad condition of breath and rotting in the mouth. It could be said, however that this is a creative name for halitosis is related to rotting to, and this ride is about 40 years old and made of wood, which obviously would bring rotting. The origin of the Shooting Starr coaster`s name seems to be unknown, but could be particular with two letter r`s.